


Stoned

by Gemini_97



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kalicia, Multi, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_97/pseuds/Gemini_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sweetjamielee's ficathon - prompt: Kalinda/Alicia - stoned</p>
<p>Apologies: wasn't 100 per cent sober when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned

Alicia's head is spinning, and she's not sure it's entirely the fault of the small green bag Kalinda had whipped out of her pocket while whispering "we all need a little break from reality sometimes".  
Unsure of why she has agreed, Alicia has found herself in the smoking area of a dingy bar, with Kalinda to her right and Cary (who had supplied his own mushrooms) opposite.   
The Indian woman clutches the joint, giggling uncontrollably. Alicia isn't sure she's ever witnessed Kalinda Sharma 'giggling', but she chooses to answer with a low chuckle that seems to say "you're adorable when you giggle".  
Passing the joint over to Alicia for her turn, Kalinda slumps against her shoulder and slurrs "no more". She sighs before erupting into another fit of giggles.  
Alicia nods, taking one last draw and then killing it in the overflowing ashtray.   
The heat of Kalinda on her shoulder paralyses her slightly. She can't remember the last time Kalinda had touched her, and if she can, she can't remember the last time it has affected her this much.   
She allows herself to relax against her friend. 

"Shall we call it a night, ladies?" Cary offers, significantly put out that he hasn't gotten nearly as stoned as the two women in from of him, who are completely wiped out.   
"Nooo" whines Kalinda, snaking her arm round Alicia's waist and pulling her closer. Alicia is incredibly aware of their breasts brushing with every breath; experiencing a sort of hyper-sensitivity so often affiliated with grass. Cary's eyes flicker between them before rising to buy himself a beer.

Alicia turns to Kalinda and (unsuccessfully) whispers "he's maaad"  
Their lips brush, so it could be an accidental consequence of spacial unawareness.   
Or it could be something else.   
Alicia presses her lips once more to Kalinda's, classifying it as a definite peck.   
Pulling away, Kalinda looks at her with hooded eyes.   
"My, if I had known you react like this, I'd have brought a gram in every lunchtime!"  
They giggle, because she is so obviously joking. They're Kalinda and Alicia. Co-workers. Fellow unappreciated minions of LG. They're mutual lovers of tequila and friends. 

And neither of them have ever fantasized about the other's lips bringing them to a climax so powerful they forget they're meant to be fighting. 

Alicia puts one hand round Kalinda's neck, shocked at how soft it is; how heated. She leans in again, this time with her eyes open.   
She fixes her lips to Kalinda's upper lip, then her lower, and watches as the investigator's eyes flutter close. She finally gets a response from the dark mouth.   
She pecks the soft lips twice more before slowly pushing her tongue along Kalinda's lower lip. (It tastes like smoke and raspberries)

Slowly; so slowly, their tongues meet. Both jump back shocked, before Kalinda moves in more determinedly.   
She comes at an angle, with one hand in Alicia's hair, and swipes her tongue along the inside of the lawyer's cheek. The moves become faster, and all Alicia begins to ear is the pounding of her heart and the slick sounds of two mouths moving against each other.   
They hear Cary before they see him. Upon entering the room, Kalinda softly says "you're right Cary, we should get home. Alicia's coming with me."  
"I am?" Alicia questions, wide eyed.  
Kalinda locks her gaze with Alicia's, and emits a deep "yes."

They're gone before Cary has taken the first sip.


End file.
